


And Samson Makes Three

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Puppies, Remy is Also Trans, Trans Man Ghoul Courier, there are. Puppies., written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: After marrying Joshua Graham, Samuel Reilly visits his friends in the Mojave, only to return to Zion with a new member of his and Joshua’s family.





	And Samson Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it’s good cause like.  
> I’m not too familiar with Reilly but I Love Him.  
> This is also written to be like. Feel-good, so if characters seem OOC, then ah. Happens.

While Reilly preferred to stay in Zion, he did make an effort to travel back to the Mojave to visit friends.

One in particular, a certain genius doctor, was on his list of friends to check in with.

Doctor Remy Blom and his clinic could be found on the outskirts of New Vegas, and normally had a large tan dog guarding the door.

To most, this fat-headed dog would appear intimidating, but Reilly had already met Mama before, and as he neared the clinic, he could see her tail sweeping up dust as it wagged.

She had either seen or smelled him coming, and was already overjoyed to see him, barely able to stop herself from jumping on him, which would no doubt topple him over with her bulk as she had done in the past.

However, she restrained herself enough to wait for Reilly to stoop down to pet her, lavishing his face with wet kisses, screaming happily at the attention.

“Hello!” Reilly greeted cheerfully, giggling as she licked his face. “It’s nice to see you, too, Mama!”

Then, he looked down, and noticed her teats were...bigger, as if she had actually had pups and became an actual mother while he was away.

Well, he did remember Remy mentioning how he couldn’t get her spayed since she went into heat before her procedure was due.

Just as Reilly mused on it, the door to the clinic opened, a chorus of happy and excited pit bull screams audible from inside, along with higher pitched yapping.

Puppy yapping.

Oh, my.

There, in the doorway, stood a frazzled Remy Blom, one hand splayed on the door, the other holding a squirming pup, confirming any suspicions.

“Reilly! Long time no see!” Remy exclaimed, still panting and flushed from possible puppy wrangling, but still happy to see his old friend. “Come on in! You, too, Mama!”

He whistled to the dog, and obediently, she came inside, followed by Reilly.

“She had puppies?” Reilly asked after greeting Remy properly, nodding towards the squirming and whining pup in Remy’s hands.

“Her and Mission both.” Remy confirmed, leading Reilly right into the heart of the dog madness. “I’ve managed to keep them sequestered off and away from the parts of the clinic that need to remain sterile, but it’s getting crowded as they get older. Been trying to find good homes for them, too.”

“How old are they?” Reilly wondered aloud, stooping down to the level of a few of the clumsy pups.

They were already pretty big, their paws even larger, making their steps awkward as they ambled over to meet this stranger.

“Close to 4 months now.” Remy replied. “About ready to leave their moms- Mission’s already sick of dealing with her pups, and Mama is just about had it with their nonsense.”

Remy finally set the pup that was in his hands down, and he immediately ran off to tackle one of her litter mates.

“Little devils, is what they are.” He muttered out, though there was a fondness in his eyes. “Anyways! How’ve you been?”

Then, with a smirk, he leaned closer to Reilly, and asked, “How’re you and Joshua, hmm? Enjoy your honeymoon?”

Reilly immediately began to fluster, trying hard to respond coherently, much to Remy’s amusement, and the dogs’ excitement.

Thankfully, Reilly was saved by a tugging at his sash, where a little tan and white puppy had gotten a hold of it, growling playfully as he tried to pull it away from Reilly.

Remy immediatley shot up, apologies falling from his mouth as he went to extract the pup, who he scolded gently.

“Oh! It’s okay! He’s just playful- my sash probably looks like a fun toy to him.” Reilly soothed, reaching out to the puppy, who wiggles out of Remy’s grasp only to find himself in Reilly’s arms.

Despite his earlier rowdiness, the pup seemed to be quite content with Reilly, tail wagging as he looked up at the ghoul, ears perked up and alert.

“Ohhh,” Reilly cooed, heart melting. “He’s so cute. What’s his name?”

Remy looked the pup over, scratching his head a bit, before answering, “Ah, I don’t think we’ve named this one yet. Not many of the pups have names, honestly, since if I name them, I might want to keep them.”

Reilly, absolutely smitten with this puppy already, could only nod in understanding.

After all, Remy already had five dogs of his own. This small army of puppies would be too much for the resident genius to handle.

“Hey, this gives me an idea.” Remy began, calling Reilly’s attention from his tone.

“What is it?” Reilly dared to ask, slightly dreading what Remy might say next, having been familiar with that specific tone of voice Remy had used, which usually signaled a crazy plan.

“Well, you and Joshua are married now.” Remy began. “Sooo, I think you two ought to start building on your little family!”

“Umm-“

Remy continued, completely fired up.

“I mean, this pup already looks pretty taken with you anyways, and he needs a good home! I know I can trust you to take care of him, and besides, he can be like a late little wedding present from me to you and Josh!” 

“I don’t know if he’d like a puppy though.” Reilly fretted. “And I don’t know how to travel the Mojave and back to Zion with a puppy, safely.”

“Bah! He likes dogs.” Remy brushed off. “And it’ll be alright- you were a courier after all. This is just a different sort of package to deliver. One that’s partially yours but also your husband’s.”

Remy then turned around to rummage.

“Speaking of which, might as well send you with a letter to that crispy Mormon bastard. Kinda miss bantering with him, and I think he’d appreciate some mail.” Remy mused aloud as he somehow came up with some surprisingly nice stationary and a few pencils.

“Oh...” Reilly trailed off, now knowing things had been decided.

He decided to ignore the “crispy Mormon bastard” comment, simply because he knew at this point that it was just how Remy affectionately referred to Joshua Graham, since they were...friends?

They seemed mostly friendly with each other, and Joshua had even confided in Reilly of how he saw Remy as a friend and a good influence, which Reilly agreed with.

However, Reilly couldn’t spend too long in his thoughts, since the pup in his hands, sensing his attention was not on him, began to yap and paw at him impatiently.

“You’re Strong!” Reilly couldn’t help but notice as the puppy’s big paws pushed against his chest, where Reilly had instinctively cradled him to. “A big, strong boy...”

He thought about this, and he looked around at his litter mates, noting that this pup was definitely the biggest of them.

And, in the back of his mind, he recalled the story of Samson, big and strong, and his lips curled up in a smile as he regarded the pup.

“Samson.” He whispered gently. “Do you like that name?”

The puppy merely wagged his tail, and yipped at him, trying to lick his face.

Reilly’s smile widened, eyes squinting in happiness.

“Samson.” He repeated again, adjusting the pup to rest in his lap, where he could pet him. 

“Named him, huh?” Remy asked, grinning at the sight of Reilly warming up to the pup. “It’s a good name. Suits him- he’ll be bigger than his dame, and his sire.” 

Remy then began to dart around the room in a flurry, catching Reilly off-guard at first.

“Don’t worry about dog food, leashes, collars, training- I got all the stuff he’ll need for a bit!” Remy called out as he gathered several items into a small bag. “He’s gonna be big, so by the time he’s about a year or so old, he’ll probably be able to help carry things.”

Remy prattled on about supplying a few dog necessities, such as toys and future fittings for harnesses or vests, as well as training books and his own testimonies of the trainer who wrote them and the effectiveness.

It was all a lot, and if Reilly hadn’t gotten himself used to Remy’s eccentricities, it would have completely thrown him off, but thankfully, he managed to catch some of what he was saying.

It took a while for Remy to calm down, and even then, it was only due to him being tackled by three grown dogs at once to realize that he’d gone off again in the first place.

However, as he settled down, Reilly had managed to have an actual conversation with him, catching up and simply enjoying the presence of a friend.

Remy was not a religious man, but he did have extensive knowledge of the Bible, and he respected those who believed, so Reilly often looked forward to talking with him, since it was so rare to find someone who was willing to discuss scripture in the first place.

It was probably why both Reilly and Joshua befriended Remy so quickly- the man was incredibly sharp, and often gave them both something to think about.

Reilly ended up staying the night, all the while having little Samson close by.

He was already surprisingly well-behaved, and already seemed house trained, which was one less thing for Reilly to worry about.

Even so, he still wondered what Joshua would think of him coming home with a puppy.

It was something he’d find out soon enough, returning to Zion weeks later with Samson and a heavier pack than he left with.

He was a bit nervous, introducing Samson to Joshua for the first time, but as he entered Angel Cave, greeted by his husband, he felt that anxiety melt away.

“Who’s this?” Joshua asked, stooping down to greet the pup properly. “He looks like one of Remy’s dogs.”

“Mama is actually a Mother now.” Reilly answered. “This is one of her puppies. His name is Samson.”

Joshua looked up from scratching beneath Samson’s chin, and Reilly could see the smile in his eyes.

“A gift from Remy?” He said, picking the pup up and holding him in one arm, while he took Reilly’s bag in another, leading Reilly further into the cave.

“Yes, he ah. Called it a “late wedding gift”. He also wrote a letter for you.” Reilly replied, pulling the letter out from his pocket. “He also sent me with some supplies for Samson, too. He already house trained him and he gave me some training books, so-“

Reilly trailed off as Joshua set his bag and Samson down, to take his hands in his own.

“I’ll have to write him a thank you letter.” Joshua said as he gazed into Reilly’s eyes lovingly.

Reilly sighed contently, pulling Joshua into a hug. 

They enjoyed the contact- another thing they had Remy to thank, since his medical expertise seemed to have worked wonders on Joshua’s burns, before pulling away to sit together, so Joshua could read what Remy had wrote, and Reilly could tell him about his trip.

Samson was mostly good, leaving them be for a bit to explore his new home, sniffing around curiously, only ever turning back to Joshua and Reilly whenever he heard either of them laugh about something.

“I hope Remy wasn’t too crass in his letter.” Reilly said, placing a gentle hand on Joshua’s arm.

“Just his usual playful ribbing.” Joshua replied, holding the letter out for Reilly to see. “You can read it, too, if you’d like.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude!” Reilly said, gently pushing the paper away. 

“It’s alright.” Joshua soothed, a hand finding one of Reilly’s hands, and intertwining their fingers together. “I really don’t mind. It’s funny, and I’d like to hear you laugh with me.”

If Reilly could still visibly blush, he’d be red as he conceded, looking over the letter and laughing at a few parts while Joshua watched, pleased at the sight of him happy.

It all felt very domestic, especially when Samson had made his way back over to tug at Joshua’s pant leg.

“You need something, boy?” Joshua asked, looking down at the pup.

Samson sat down, ears perked, tail wagging, and he barked, once.

Reilly rummaged through his pack, taking out a Dinky the Dinosaur plush toy, offering it to Joshua.

“I think he wants to play with you.” Reilly said.

Joshua accepted the plush toy, taking a moment to enjoy the warmth and affection in his husband’s eyes, before he turned and tossed the toy, with a bark of, “go fetch!”.

Like a bullet, Samson darted after the toy, only tripping over his feet twice in his haste, much to his new family’s amusement.

“He really is a baby.” Joshua noted, warmly, as he watched the pup trot triumphantly back, toy in his mouth.

“He really is.” Reilly agreed, leaning into his husband as he watched Samson return, love filling his entire being.

This was his family, and he’d never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
